Reluctant Hero
by CaitlynWinchester
Summary: Seto Kaiba can't stand Yugi Mutou. However, one night, he finds that Yugi's life hangs in the balance - and he is the only one who can save him. But will this reluctant hero manage to save his arch-rival?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's been a long time since I posted a fanfic, but I'm back, in a totally different fandom this time. :) This should be approximately five chapters, I believe? I don't plan on dragging it out too long. But we'll see. (This is unusual for me, I prefer to have a story finished before posting it.)

Disclaimer: you all know the drill. I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or any of its characters. They, of course, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and were adapted by Toei, NAS, and eventually 4Kids.

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated...but no pressure. :P

Part 1

Yugi sat back on his heels and looked at his handiwork. The Bristol board was nearly covered in paper, but all his information and photos were arranged neatly. It had taken him and his work partner nearly two hours to put their project together, but the end result looked like an A-plus assignment.

He glanced over at his partner and cringed. The last two hours had been almost torturous to him. Seto Kaiba had made his dislike of Yugi clear from their first meeting, and the fact that they were working together on a science project had not changed his mind at all. Kaiba was sitting in front of his laptop, typing out the final paragraphs of his and Yugi's lab report. The two of them had barely spoken as they worked, only talking when the project called for it.

"So," Yugi said uncomfortably, "did you want to start the presentation, or should I?"

"I will," Kaiba replied without looking up from the computer. "We can alternate topics." Still without taking his eyes from the laptop's screen, he jerked his head towards the two typed-out copies of the presentation outline they had put together earlier.

"Okay," Yugi said. "Sounds good."

Kaiba nodded. "I'm almost done this. You can go home after I print it."

"Okay," Yugi repeated, and though he should have been somewhat offended by Kaiba's inhospitality, he simply found he felt relieved that he would soon be out of the mansion and away from his science partner and Duel Monsters rival.

He examined the visual part of their project again while Kaiba continued to type. It looked good, and while he was certain that it would earn him and his partner a good grade, he couldn't help but wish that he had been assigned to work with someone else. Anyone else, really. There had been no fun in working with Kaiba. The grade would be nice, but the road to the A-plus hadn't been enjoyable at all.

"I'm finished."

Kaiba clicked something and a moment later, the printer connected to the laptop by a USB cable lit up and came to life. Within a minute, the six-page report was in Kaiba's hands. The older student examined it.

"I'll keep this," Kaiba said. "You walk to school, don't you?"

Yugi nodded, pretending he hadn't heard the snide tone in Kaiba's voice.

"I wouldn't want it to get wrinkled on your walk." Kaiba tucked the report neatly into a duotang. "I'll keep the Bristol board, too."

"Okay," Yugi agreed.

Kaiba stood up straight and avoided Yugi's gaze. "Thank you for your effort on this project. I will see you tomorrow. Good night." He handed Yugi a copy of the presentation outline and gestured toward the door into the hallway that would lead Yugi out of the mansion.

Yugi fought he urge to roll his eyes and picked up his backpack. "You're welcome. Thanks to you too. See you tomorrow." He walked past Kaiba and put his shoes on, before nodding curtly at his science partner, giving him a forced smile, and exiting the room.

_The boy should not be able to get away with being so rude to people._

Yugi had shut off his mental link with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle while he was working on the science project, knowing that Kaiba's presence and cold demeanour would only infuriate him, but now that he was out in the hallway, away from the older boy, the connection was strong again.

_What? I didn't think he was too bad tonight. He wasn't terribly rude. And he didn't challenge me to a duel , so that was nice._

_Who cares? He was horribly inhospitable. And the way he spoke about how you walk to school...he may not have said anything that was outright rude, but the implications were there._

_That's okay, spirit. I didn't mind. I wasn't expecting him to be very polite, anyway._

_Someone should teach that boy a lesson._

_I don't think that's ever going to happen. If it was, don't you think he'd have learned by now?_

_I suppose._

The spirit grew quiet as Yugi reached the door. The butler, still on duty despite the gathering darkness outside, nodded politely to Yugi and opened the door for him. Yugi smiled back and thanked him.

_You see? That was common courtesy. It is something that Seto Kaiba doesn't appear to understand._

_Let it go, spirit. I think you're more bothered by him than I am._

_You do remember the time he put your grandfather in the hospital, don't you? Why wouldn't I be bothered by him?_

_You can't change the way he acts towards people. I mean, he is a jerk, but he has had a difficult life._

_So have many people. And yet the vast majority of them manage to be kind to others._

_You aren't always kind to others. Neither am I. No one is._

_When haven't I been kind?_

Yugi rolled his eyes. _You were willing to let Kaiba fall off that building to his death at the Duellist Kingdom, remember? And you can be ruthless when you want to be._

_That was a special circumstance. _The spirit's tone sounded sharp. _And you are right, no one is compassionate all the time, but most people act kindly most of the time. Kaiba is an exception to that rule._

_I'm not sure this is worth arguing about._ Yugi couldn't keep a smile from his face.

_I suppose it is rather silly, isn't it?_

_Just a bit._

The spirit's voice faded into silence once again. Yugi looked around him. Night had fallen completely in the minutes he'd been walking. He glanced behind him. The Kaiba property was expansive, the largest piece of land and place of residence in town. He was far from Kaiba's front door, but still walking alongside the fence that surrounded the mansion. He'd even passed a stoic security guard a few minutes before.

The rest of Domino City, _typical_ Domino City, was only right across the street from Kaiba's home. Modest houses, apartment buildings, and condominiums sat in sharp contrast against the overwhelming grandeur of the Kaiba mansion. In fact, Yugi could see the corner he would have to turn down to get to Joey's house. And beyond the houses, he could see the lights of downtown Domino City, where its citizens still bustled despite the darkness.

Yugi watched the cars go by, wondering where each one was going. He peered at the drivers, trying to see if he recognized any of them. However, he didn't see anyone he knew.

It happened before he even knew what was going on. A man, out of nowhere. A bag over his head. He cried out and flailed as he realized that someone was pulling his hands behind his back. "SPIRIT, HELP ME!"

The spirit took control as he felt the prick of a needle in his arm. He could feel the spirit using all his strength, trying to fight against the man – the men? He didn't know. His brain started to fill with fog and he felt his legs weaken beneath him.

_Spirit, please_, he thought, unable to take control back from his alter ego. He felt his knees hit the pavement, and then someone lifted him from the ground. He fuzzily remembered where he'd been coming from. "KAIBA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

_Kaiba? Really?_ The spirit's voice seemed far away.

_He's going to kill me when I don't show up for that presentation tomorrow._

_I think we have bigger things to worry about, Yugi! Are you okay?_

Yugi tried to form a thought, to respond, but the fog was everywhere now, in his mind, his eyes, his mouth, his throat, his veins. He faintly heard the spirit calling to him.

_Don't give in, Yugi! Fight it! Stay awake!_

_Okay,_ he agreed, _I'll try._ But the fog was making him tired...so tired...and it was so dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here is Part 2! :D Thank you all for your patience! I hope you enjoy the next part. Please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors; I edited it, but I may have missed some stuff. Anyway...enjoy!

(The preview makes it seem as though it might be a little difficult to read. I'm sorry for this! I don't really know how to fix it lol. I hope it's okay!)

Disclaimer: you all know the drill. I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or any of its characters. They, of course, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and were adapted by Toei, NAS, and eventually 4Kids.

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated...but no pressure. :P

* * *

Part 2

"What the hell happened?"

Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of his security guards was bleeding all over the tile floor near the entrance, clutching his arm as if he could hide the gunshot wound.

"I almost got to him, sir, I'm sorry, but they had guns—"

"Him? Him, who?" Seto knelt next to the guard. "What happened?"

"The boy, Mr. Kaiba, your friend—" The security guard grunted in pain as Seto pulled his hand away to inspect the wound.

"Yugi Mutou isn't my friend," Seto said irritably, letting the security guard clutch his arm again, unable to look at the blood any longer. "I don't even like—" His employee's words sank it. "Wait, what do you mean? Almost got to him? What happened?"

"He was attacked, sir, I'm sorry, I tried to get to him in time, but he couldn't fight them off...I wanted to help, but..."

Seto stared at him. "Attacked..."

"Kidnapped, Mr. Kaiba. Drugged him, I think, and pulled him into a van..." The security guard groaned again, and Kaiba realized suddenly how pale he was, and he came to his senses.

"Didn't anyone call an ambulance?" he shouted, outraged. How could grown men be so incompetent? The butler leapt to his feet, heading towards the phone. As he reached for it, however, it rang.

Seto felt a strange sense of dread course through him as the butler picked up the phone. "Kaiba residence." There was a moment of silence, except for the laboured breathing of the security guard. "May I ask who's calling?" Seto swallowed as he watched the butler's face muscles tighten. "I would be happy to inform Mr. Kaiba of your phone call if you would give me your—"

"Just give me the phone," Seto interrupted. "Tell security to trace the call."

Another security guard muttered something into his walkie-talkie as the butler handed him the phone. He realized his hands were trembling as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Seto Kaiba."

A digitally altered voice crackled into his ear. "We have your friend Yugi Mutou, Kaiba. Expect a ransom demand within the hour. If you call the police, he dies."

"If you—" Seto only got two words out before the line went dead. He listened to the dial tone for a moment, wondering how the hell Yugi Mutou had gotten mixed up in this, before hanging up the phone. "We have a problem."

"What is it, sir?"

"You were right. My classmate has been kidnapped. The kidnappers expect a ransom payment."

His employees' eyes widened. "What?"

The bleeding security guard peered up at him, eyes bleary, yet puzzled. "How well do you even know that kid?"

"W are acquaintances and rivals," Seto said curtly, "and we go to school together." His eyes fell on the blood pooling on the floor once again. "Oh God! Someone call a damn ambulance already!"

The butler jumped again and ran for the phone. "I'm sorry, sir."

"If he dies of blood loss, it's on you," Seto snapped at him. The butler nodded and started to dial.

"Just call the police," the wounded security guard said. "You don't need to pay those people any money, sir."

Seto shook his head. "They said they'd kill him if I called the police. I have no choice." He breathed in deeply. "Find out if security could trace the call. Maybe we can stop this now."

The butler hung up the phone and turned to Seto. "An ambulance is on its way, sir."

"Good." He looked down at the bleeding security guard again. "What's your name?"

"It's Bill, sir."

"I promise you'll be okay, Bill. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Bill nodded weakly. "What...should I tell the paramedics, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto blinked rapidly, realizing he hadn't thought of that. "Um. Oh. Let me think." He chewed on his tongue nervously. "I suppose we could say there was a drive-by—"

"Just tell them the truth," the butler suggested quickly. "You shouldn't have to deal with this, sir; that boy isn't your concern, and—"

"Of course it's my concern!" Seto snapped, stepping towards the butler. The older man stepped back. "Just because I don't _like_ Yugi doesn't mean I want—"

"Seto?"

Mokuba Kaiba appeared in the doorway, and Seto was suddenly overwhelmed with relief that the kidnappers had not taken his younger brother. "Mokuba, I thought you were upstairs."

"I heard you yelling..."

Seto felt heat rush into his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. You can go back upstairs."

Mokuba looked at him uncomfortably. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Seto paused, unsure of how much to tell his younger brother. Mokuba seemed to sense Seto's indecision. "You can tell me, Seto, it's okay."

Seto took a deep breath. "It's Yugi Mutou. He's been taken. And the kidnappers want me to pay the ransom."

Mokuba's face wrinkled in confusion. "What? Why? You barely know him. You don't even like him."

"I know," Seto replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "They must have thought we were friends and decided to kidnap him for money." He reached out and laid a hand on his brother's arm. "I'm glad they didn't go after you, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at him. "You're not glad they took Yugi, are you?"

Seto glanced down in surprise and tried to keep the hurt from showing on his face. "What? Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

Mokuba's cheeks flushed, and he looked away. "I don't know...I just know you don't like Yugi and...I'm sorry." His words faded into a mumble.

Seto shook his head and drew his brother into a hug. "I don't like Yugi because he keeps beating me at Duel Monsters," he said, swallowing the waves of shame and resentment that always accompanied the memory of Yugi's victories, "but I'd never wish something like that on him."

"Good," Mokuba said softly. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we tried to trace the call."

Seto pulled quickly away from his brother to face the security guard who had just walked into the room. "What do you mean, _tried_?"

His employee shook his head. "I'm sorry. It was untraceable."

Seto threw his hands into the air in frustration. "How can you say that? KaibaCorp has in its possession some of the most cutting-edge technology in the world. We _develop_ it. Yet you can't trace a simple phone call?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We tried."

Seto glared at him. "Well, you failed. Get out."

"Seto..." Mokuba tried to interject softly.

The security guard hurried out of the room, looking miserable. Seto turned to Mokuba. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Seto shook his head. "No. Not at all." He rubbed his temples, which were aching sharply. "I think you should probably head to bed now."

"I want to stay with you."

"No. You have school tomorrow; you need to get some sleep."

Mokuba glared at him. "You do, too."

Seto sighed. "No, I don't think I do."

"You're always trying to tell me that school is import—"

Seto silenced him with a stern look and Mokuba's words trailed off again. "Sorry," the younger boy mumbled, "you have to deal with—this—don't you?"

"Yes." He hugged his brother again. "I wish I could go to bed like you. Unfortunately I have to stay up."

"Yeah. I guess you do." Mokuba squeezed Seto tightly. "I'm sorry, big brother. Everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Mokuba. I hope so."

Mokuba smiled up at Seto. "I know so."

Seto watched sadly as his little brother walked away. He only wished he could have the faith that Mokuba seemed to have that everything would turn out perfectly fine. Outside, he could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer. _I hope you're right, Mokuba. I really do._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my dear faithful readers! I am very sorry for the long delay. But here is Part 3...thank you for your patience and to those who submitted reviews! It meant a lot. :) 3

* * *

**Part 3**

"Yugi? Yugi? Are you awake?"

Yugi forced himself to open his eyes. "What..."

"Yugi! Are you all right?"

Yugi found himself unable to answer. "I..." He took in his surroundings and realized that he was in his soul room, with the spirit standing close by. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The spirit's gaze, already grave, grew even more worried. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Yugi closed his eyes and thought. "I was at Kaiba's. We were working on our science project. You were talking about how rude he can be when I left. We were walking..." He paused, forcing his memory back. "Uh..."

"We were attacked," the spirit said softly.

Yugi felt his pulse quicken as he suddenly remembered the suffocating bag on his head, the iron grip of his assailant, the sharp needle prick into his arm. "I need to wake up. Now. I need to wake up. I need to know what's going on."

Yugi, last time you almost awoke, they—"

Yugi willed himself out of his soul room, unable o listen to any more. A fuzzy numbness spread through him as he found himself properly back in his body. _It doesn't feel right_, he thought, and his heartbeat sped up again. Outside his soul room, he felt exhausted...sick...sleepy...

Yugi forced his eyes open and found he couldn't see. _What...the..._ The thought came reluctantly through a haze in his mind.

_Oh, God._

The fuzziness in his mind faded as Yugi willed himself back into his soul room. "What is going on?"

The spirit looked at him gravely. "Yugi, we've—" He paused a moment. "You've been kidnapped. I think. I don't know why."

Without the fog in his brain, Yugi could remember the tightness of the blindfold over his eyes and the cords holding his hands to the arms of a chair. "Oh God..." He fell to his knees. "How could this happen?"

The spirit shook his head. "I don't know. We'll be okay, Yugi. We'll figure this out."

"Grandpa must be so worried," Yugi whispered. "What do I do?"

The spirit looked at him sadly. "I don't know," he said. "I tried, last time you almost awoke...I took control and tried to fight them off. Whatever they keep putting in your arm, though...it is very strong. Here, in the soul room, we both remain unaffected, so long as its hold on you is fading. In control of your body, though, it is much stronger." The spirit's eyes grew angry. "And if they return to give you more...I fear I won't be able to awaken you until it fades again."

"I can't stay awake even in the soul room?" Yugi glanced around nervously.

"I don't think you can escape its effects when it is so strong," the spirit said gently.

"But you can?" Yugi looked up at him. The spirit nodded. Yugi bit his lip anxiously.

"We have to get out of here," he said. "I have to get home to Grandpa."

"I know," the spirit agreed. "But how?"

Yugi closed his eyes and thought. "If they're going to keep drugging me...they'll be back soon. Maybe I can convince them not to give it to me."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"It's worth a try." Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the spirit. "Wish me luck?" The spirit nodded.

Yugi willed himself away and tried to keep calm as he felt the cloth over his eyes and the cords biting into his wrists. _Don't panic. Stay calm._ He twisted his arms, trying to free his hands, but the cord wasn't even loosened.

The movement made the pain in his wrists sharper, so Yugi stopped, letting the pain fade. He tried to clear his head of the fog that had not drifted away yet.

_I am here with you, Yugi_. The spirit's strong voice sounded from the recesses of his mind. _Do you want me to take over?_

_No, I can do this. Don't worry._

_Are you awake?_

_I'm getting there._

Suddenly Yugi heard the sound of footsteps, someone drawing nearer and nearer. His pulse quickened. The spirit was silent, but Yugi knew that his other self had not left him alone.

A door opened. Yugi could see some light flooding into the room, but not enough to allow him to see through the blindfold.

"Awake again, are you?" Yugi was shocked at the lack of new arrival's voice. "Poor kid. Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it."

"Please," Yugi said, his voice cracking. "C-could you get me some water?"

_Water? That's your plan?_

_I'm thirsty!_ Yugi bit his lip in anticipating of his captor's answer. _Anyway, he has to keep me awake longer if I'm going to dri—_

"Yeah. Sure." Yugi heard the sound of the seal on a water bottle being broken, and a moment later the man help it up to his lips. Yugi swallowed the water gratefully.

"Th-thank you."

"Yeah. I figured you might be thirsty." The man paused. "Now, you ready to go back to sleep?"

"No," Yugi said quickly. "Please don't drug me anymore. I can't go anywhere, I'm not going to try and escape—"

"Kid, I—"

"Please don't drug me. I don't want it. Just let me stay awake, I swear I'll do whatever you—"

"Listen, kid." The man's voice was gentle, but firm. "I promise you, it's better this way. It goes by so much faster if you're asleep."

"I'd rather be awake, please, I won't try to—"

Yugi felt the man's fingers on his arm, feeling for a vein. "I believe you, kid, I do. But I promise. You sleep through this whole thing, and it's over before you know it. Anyway, I gotta follow instructions."

"But—" Yugi winced as a needle bit into his arm. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, kiddo. Your buddy has a lot of money."

The haze was filling Yugi's mind, fast. _But Kaiba doesn't even like me_, he wanted to say. But he suddenly couldn't seem to move his muscles.

_I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm sorry I can't help you._ The spirit's voice was so sad...and so far away...


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo sorry! It's been a million years, it seems. :'( Thanks for those who continue to stick with me!

* * *

Part 4

"I hope you and Yugi are ready for this presentation today, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto looked away from his teacher's gaze uneasily. "I actually came to talk to you about that."

She looked at him through her glasses suspiciously. "I made it very clear that I was not giving extensions on this particular project, Seto, if that's what you're going to ask for."

Seto shook his head quickly. "No, that isn't it." He swallowed. "Could I speak with you in the hallway, please?"

She swept her gaze across the classroom, taking in the sight of the chattering students, who were paying no attention to Seto at all. "Is it very important?"

"Extremely important."

She sighed and stood up, looking irritated as she led Seto out of the room. "Is everything all right, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto shook his head. "I'm afraid neither Yugi nor I will be able to make it to school today."

"You certainly look healthy to me. May I ask why the two of you won't be able to make it?"

"Personal matters." Seto couldn't meet her eyes. "Sorry."

"Both of you, on the same day? Sounds terribly convenient to me."

"I brought our project," Seto said shortly. "I'm sorry we won't be able to make the presentation today. But here is the written part and our Bristol board."

His teacher's eyes widened as he handed her the report and the visual aid Yugi had put together. "Oh. Well. Thank you."

"I brought a copy of our presentation outline as well. Here you go."

When she looked at Seto again, there was no suspicion in her eyes. Instead, Seto saw concern. "Is everything okay, Seto?"

Seto nodded. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I hope to be back at school tomorrow." He turned and walked away quickly.

"Did someone call the attendance line for you and Yugi, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes," Kaiba said, without looking back. "I'll see you soon." Even from down the hallway, he could hear her sigh.

_We don't want to hurt the kid, Kaiba._

_We just want money._

Seto shook his head as he walked out of the school into the bright sunshine. He couldn't get the phone call from last night out of his mind. When his teacher had said, "Did someone call the...," his heart had skipped a beat. _Oh God how does show know?_ He had never felt such relief as when she said "attendance line."

He walked down the sidewalk toward the parking lot, where the car was parked. He glanced back at the school unintentionally, and saw that he was standing in front of his own classroom's window, though closer to the road than the school. A blond-haired classmate was standing before the glass, and though Kaiba couldn't see the expression on his face, he could see that Joey Wheeler was staring right at him. He looked away and walked more quickly.

* * *

"Seto?"

Seto jerked awake at the sound of Mokuba's voice. "Hmm? What? Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mokuba's voice sounded small. "You don't usually sleep during the day, and you were twitching a lot. Are _you_ okay?"

Seto glanced at the clock and realized that it had only been two hours since he'd left the school. "I wasn't sleeping for very long. And it wasn't a very restful sleep." He ignored Mokuba's question. Looking back at the clock, logic kicked into place. "School isn't over yet. Why are you home?"

Mokuba sat on the edge of Seto's bed. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Mokuba, you look fine."

His little brother stated down into his lap and twisted his fingers. "I'm worried."

"Yeah, of course you are. That's okay, but it's not an excuse—"

"Do you think Yugi is okay?"

Seto closed his eyes, unsure of how to answer. "I sure hope so. But they don't really have a reason to hurt him. I'm paying them the money."

Mokuba nodded. "I'm sorry, Seto."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault?"

Mokuba didn't answer, but stared sadly at the wall. After a moment, he spoke again.

"I mean, how okay do you think he is? Do you think they tied him up? Do you think he's cold? Or hungry? Do you think he's really sca—"

"Mokuba, I don't know!" Seto jumped up. "I don't want to think about it, okay?"

"But what if it were me?"

Seto clenched his fists at the thought. "It _isn't_ you, so why—"

"It's just – why _isn't_ it me?"

Seto glared at his little brother. "Why the hell would you even say something like that?"

"Well, doesn't that make more sense? Why would they take a guy you don't even like? I mean, I'm your brother, I—"

"This is the stupidest conversation I've ever had," Seto interrupted. Mokuba turned his face away, but not before Seto saw the tears in his eyes. "Mokuba. I don't care what their reasoning was for choosing to kidnap Yugi. I just care that they didn't kidnap you. I'm not happy that Yugi is in trouble right now, but I'd rather see him in that situation then ever let them put you through something like that. I'll do my part to rescue Yugi, but my most important duty is to protect you. You're safe, and that's all that matters." He drew his brother into a hug. "Stop thinking about what Yugi's going through and about if it were you. It's not you. That's what matters."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay, big brother," he said softly.

"And if you come home from school again tomorrow for no reason, I'll take away your PS3. Got it?"

"Seto—"

"End of discussion."

"Okay." Mokuba nodded. "What did you do today though? Did you talk to the k—"

"No." Seto shook his head.

"You look sad," his little brother said quietly.

"I..." Now Seto stared at the wall, remembering. "I went to talk to my teacher. But before that..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I went to see Yugi's grandfather."

* * *

We get to see Kaiba and poor Solomon react in the next chapter...and maybe a certain blond-haired classmate will show up?


End file.
